A Break from Life
by hptwilightlover110
Summary: Klaus meets a girl and for 20 seconds he can step away from his life and have a little fun. One girl and one perfect memory
1. Snowflake and Hybrid

**Okay this is at the moment a short Klaus story. Because Klaus deserves to have someone. Then Damon was alone, he would compell himself a girl. So i think Klaus should have one. Read it and see what you think :) Thanks**

A Hybrid and a Snowflake

I walked across the empty town square to the Grill for dinner when I heard splashing in the water fountain. The festival had been over hours ago. I didn't think anyone would still be here. I had been hoping on it. The splashing stopped suddenly and I heard someone sigh. I walked around the fountain and saw a man standing there. He had curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes. Blood stained his tailored suit and a devastated look covered his face. I stared at him for a moment. I saw the lady in the fountain before my eyes were drawn back to him.  
"Are you okay," I asked, stepping forward. There was a flash as he threw me across the square and into the brick wall of the Grill. I gasped as the bricks cracked under the pressure. He closed his hands around my throat.  
"What do you want," he demanded, smashing me back against the wall.  
"Nothing," I managed to cough as I tried to pry his hands off my throat. He stopped and looked at me for a moment as my words sunk in. His hand dropped from my throat as he looked me over, actually seeing me standing there. He turned away from me. I didn't move for a moment and I took in a few deep breathes. What the hell? Who was this guy? I pulled myself off the wall and rubbed my throat. He stared at the wall as if I wasn't there, like I was no more than a fly on the wall of his important life. "Well that was an interesting way of saying hello," I said, rubbing my throat. He looked up at me but my words didn't appear to impact him.  
"What did you say," he asked after a moment. I looked at him. How could someone look so lost and focused at the same time?  
"Nothing. Don't worry," I said, though I wasn't sure he heard my words. I sighed as he looked through me at the wall. I didn't move for a moment before I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "Well I'll see you around then," I said and turned away from him. He was one odd guy. I rubbed my throat as I walked away. At the corner of the building, I looked back to him. He just stood there, staring at the wall. I looked at him. How could one person be so broken? I pictured the crushed look on his face as he stared at the fountain. I sighed and walked back over to him. "Hey," I said, announcing my presents again, this time from a few metres away. It couldn't go any worse than last time. He looked up at me and I made a small smile. "Are you okay," I asked. He looked down at his blood stained hands and then up at me again.  
"Why aren't you scared," he asked.  
"About the blood," I asked. "You're not the only person to have killed someone," I said calmly. "Though I would appreciate not being thrown into the wall again if you can help it." He looked to the wall and cleared his throat.  
"Yes well," he said slowly, straightening up. My words actually making it into his train of thought. "Sorry about that," he said awkwardly. I looked at him with curious eyes. I wonder if this was the first time he had ever said sorry to someone. He seemed so awkward saying it. "I was just," he muttered.  
"Just dealing with the girl in the fountain," I finished and his eyes shot back to mine. I saw the anger in his eyes and the fear washed over me.  
"What do you want," he snapped, pushing me against the wall and smashing the wall behind me with his hands. I flinched and then relaxed. I sighed and shook my head.  
"I don't want anything," I said calmly, pushing his hands off the wall. What happened to someone that they don't trust even a complete stranger, who had no reason to hurt him? "You just looked sad and I didn't want to leave you alone," I said.  
"Why," he asked, stepping closer to me, walking me back into the wall again. I flinched as his eyes locked with mine. The compelling feeling to tell him the truth washed over me.  
"I like to believe that the world hasn't gone completely wrong and that if I was alone and crying someone would stop to confront me." He looked at me for a moment and I thought I saw the start to a smile on his empty face. He chuckled bitterly.  
"How young are you to still believe in such a silly idea," he asked. I smiled at him.  
"I'm not immature. I just have faith," I said. He looked at me for a moment, searching for the answer to something I didn't have. Why had I given him such an honest answer? Why had I felt so compelled too?  
"You compelled me," I said in disbelief. "Why," I asked and then something else accrued to me. "How?" He smiled slightly.  
"I didn't think vampires could compel each other vampires. Actually I know they can't… Unless," I said and then my eyes grew wide. "You're one of the originals." He chuckled bitterly.  
"Well don't you know a lot," he said. "Most vampires have never heard of us." I shallowed hard.  
"Yes, well I'm not most vampires," I said.  
"Clearly," he said and I took a step away from him. It was odd that one person could impose so much fear in another with just one look.  
"You know what. I don't want to know anything," I said, turning away from him. I wasn't stupid enough to get involved or piss off an original. I walked away from him again. I expected him to stop me, to do something violent because I knew too much. The broken look on his face filled my head. I took in a deep breath. Why did I care? I turned back to him. He hadn't moved. He looked up at me and we just looked at each other for a moment. One of these days I should learn to just walk away from people. "I don't want to know anything. I don't want to upset anyone by getting involved," I said and he just looked at me. Yeah. I would be confused too. "But I don't want to leave," I breathed, stepping towards him. "I don't want to just leave you here."  
"I don't think you can have it both ways love," he said and I smiled.  
"I'm pretty good at getting my own way," I said, stepping closer to him. He cocked his eye brows at me. I smiled. "I saw this thing on TV, where two people hang out together and talked and it was epic; but they didn't tell each other their names or anything personal. So that the other person couldn't use it to track the other person down after. So that the two of them could just have one amazing night that nothing could ruin," I said. "A break from reality." He looked me over for a moment.  
"What do you need a break from," he asked. I smiled.  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"Who says I need a break," he said.  
"Okay, tell me about the girl in the fountain then," I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me and then smirked.  
"So what do I call you then," he asked and I beamed. I looked around quickly.  
"Snowflake," I said and he chuckled. "What," I asked as we started walking away from the town square. "Snowflakes are beautiful and completely unique. They are just like people."  
"And also the theme to this festival," he said and I laughed.  
"And how was I to know that," I asked innocently. "I don't live here," I breathed and then smiled. "Now what do I call you," I asked. He chuckled.  
"Call me Hybrid."

We followed the waiter through the restaurant. Hybrid picked up a bottle of wine as the waiter pointed us to a table.  
"Thank you," I said and nodded to the waiter as Hybrid placed the wine on the table.  
"Isn't that the waiters job," I asked and he smirked.  
"I do it better," he said as he pulled out my chair. I smiled.  
"And here I thought all the gentlemen were dead," I teased, taking my seat. He chuckled, sitting down too.  
"They are," he said with a devilish smile.  
"Well isn't that a shame," I said as he poured me a glass of wine.  
"Only if you think death is the end," he said, handing me the glass. I smiled, taking the glass.  
"Then to death," I said, holding up my glass to him. He smirked and clinked his glass against mine. I smiled at the excitement in his eyes. The waiter cleared his throat and we looked up at him.  
"Would Mr Hybrid and the lovely lady like their menus?" I looked up at the waiter and smiled.  
"Yes thank you," Hybrid said and the waiter placed the menus on the table and walked away. I laughed and picked up the menu. "Well aren't I lucky," he said and I tilted my menu down to look at him. "The waiter couldn't keep his eyes off you," he said and smirked. I flipped the menu up as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Vampire or not, I could still blush.  
"Well I am a snowflake," I said playfully, placing my menu on the table. He chuckled.  
"Everyone does love a snowflake," he said, studying his menu. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and smiled.  
"I wish they were slightly less lonely though," I breathed as the waiter came back over to us.  
"Are you ready to order," he asked. I smiled.  
"Yes, I would like number 3 please," I said, looking to Hybrid who was staring at me.  
"And number 6 with another bottle of wine," he said, handing the menu, back to the waiter though I felt his eyes on me the whole time.  
"How old are you if you doubt my faith in humanity," I asked, taking a sip from my glass. He chuckled.  
"Old," he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"How are we meant to pretend to get to know each other if you won't tell me anything about you," I teased. He looking at me over his glass and this cocky smile appeared on his face.  
"I'm 23," he said and I smiled.  
"You're a baby," I teased. He laughed.  
"Oh really how old are you," he asked. I scoffed playfully.  
"Asking a lady's age and here I thought you knew better Mr Hybrid. Ta, ta," I teased. He laughed as I looked at him, taking a sip from my glass. There was a moment of silence as I realised that he wasn't going to ask me again. I smiled softly and took another sip. "I'm 18," I said and he looked up at me. There was a moment that we just looked at each other and then he smiled.  
"And you called me a baby," he teased. I beamed.  
"Someone has too."

I played with the last bits of food on my table and looked up at him.  
"That lady in the fountain was the mayor, wasn't it," I asked without thinking. His eyes shot up to mine and I flinch, but there was this softness in them now.  
"That's going into the personal area, isn't it Miss Snowflake," he asked, taking a sip from his glass. His eyes stared at me, like I was the only thing in the room. I smiled. It felt nice to be remembered.  
"Sorry. Its habit I guess," I said and looked down at my plate. "Do you have a girlfriend," I asked, looking up at him again. He just stared at me for a moment. I picked up my glass and took a sip.  
"No, I don't," he said after a moment. I smiled and nodded, studying my plate. How did someone like him not have a girl? "What about you," he asked and my eyes shot up to his, but he was looking down at his plate.  
"A girlfriend," I asked playfully. "No, I was born before that was deemed okay," I said and smiled. I saw him chuckled.  
"Yes, it is a rather new thing, isn't it," he asked, though he didn't seem to want an answer. He looked up at me after a moment. "But that wasn't what I was asking love," he said playfully and I smiled, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I took a sip from my glass as I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him and our eyes locked together.  
"Not currently," I breathed as we stared at each other. A waiter cleared his throat and our eyes shot up to him. The waiter took our plates and I laughed as he walked away from the table. "Why do I feel like we just got scolded," I asked. He chuckled.  
"Because we did," he said and I smiled. "But I think we have a more important question," he said and I stared at him with a confused face. "More wine or dessert," he asked, pouring the last of the bottle into my glass. A smile spread across my face.  
"Well this is a 24 hour restaurant. So I think we have time for both," I said and he smirked.  
"Whatever you want love," he said playfully and I smiled.  
"So you don't have any big important things planned," I asked. He chuckled.  
"Not important," he breathed and I lost him for a moment.  
"Because of the lady in the fountain," I asked after a moment. He looked up at me, my words bringing him from his thoughts again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. You can go and deal with her if you want," I offered. He shook his head and smiled.  
"Reality can wait," he said and I smiled.  
"Good because I'm not sure whether I want the chocolate cake with strawberries or blueberry cheese cake," I asked and he seemed to relax into his chair again.  
"Well there's that or the ice cream cake," he said. I looked up at him and laughed.  
"You're reading from the kids menu," I said and he smiled. It was soft and warm but I knew it felt forin on his face.  
"You did call me a child after all," he said and I laughed.  
"Well maybe you should buy it then," I teased. He laughed.  
"Though the blueberry cheese cake does look amazing," he said. I smiled.  
"Well why don't we buy one then," I asked and we looked at each other, then he smirked.  
"As long as you promise not to eat it all," he said and I laughed.  
"Well aren't you just a little rude," I said and smirked at him. "I always eat like a lady," I said and beamed. "But I forgive you Mr Hybrid if you answer one question for me," I asked. This cocky look played across his face.  
"And what do you want Miss Snowflake?" I smiled. I knew what I should ask. I should ask about the girl in the fountain or who he actually was but I didn't want too. I have a different idea.  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend? You have clearly been around long enough to know what you want," I asked. "So what's your reason?" I saw relief wash over him first about the fact I hadn't asked about the girl in the fountain, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"It's a long story," he said and I smiled softly.  
"I have a few hours," I breathed and took a sip from my drink. He smiled.  
"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," he said and I smiled knowingly.  
"And let me guess. You are not weak," I said and he just looked at me this impressed look on his face. I took that as a yes.  
"What's your excuse," he asked, pouring himself another glass.  
"Nothing," I said and smiled. "I just haven't met someone worth keeping, who wants to keep me."  
"Human's don't take the news well, I would guess," he said, holding his hand out for my glass and I handed it to him.  
"Something like that," I said and he poured me another glass. "But love isn't weakness. It's power. It's hope. It's the confidence in knowing there is someone in the world that will always protect and fight for you," I said and he just looked at me. "It's amazing," I breathed. There was silence as we looked at each other. I saw this amazed look in his eyes as he looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. His smile was warm and cared and loving.  
"Well I wish you luck with that," he said and I smiled softly at him.  
"Thank you," I breathed and I saw the hint of surprise in his eyes. Why was someone so willing to care so alone? And I knew he said he didn't care about love but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted someone to love him, someone to love him for him and nothing else.

He hand touched the small of my back as he walked me out of the restaurant. I smiled softly.  
"Well this is my car," I said, pointing to it. He nodded but didn't say anything. "So thank you for dinner," I said and he met my eyes.  
"Thank you for the break from reality," he said, standing centimetres away from me. I smiled.  
"You're welcome Mr Hybrid," I breathed. He chuckled.  
"Miss Snowflake," he said and nodded his head slightly. I smiled. This moment was amazing for this 10 seconds life was fun but reality had to come back. We looked at each other for a few moments before I spoke.  
"Are you going to erase my memories," I asked. He just looked at me. "It's what I would do. If I was with a human."  
"You're not a human," he said quickly. I shook my head.  
"Nope but you can still do it," I said. "So it's still an opinion for one."  
"It would be for the best," he breathed and I shook my head.  
"You don't know that," I said. "You don't know me." He reached out and touched my cheek. I smiled. He was barely touched me but it felt like he was touching ever nerve in my body.  
"And you don't know me," he said and a devilish smile covered his face. I smiled.  
"Well I like Mr Hybrid," I said and we just looked at each other.  
"See you around Snowflake," he said and then with a flash he was gone.

**Reviews would be amazing guys :) and i might make this into an actually story, so tell me what you think :)**


	2. Reality brings us together

**So I'm trying to turn this into a story because of all your lovely reviews.  
**

**P.O.V Snowflake**

I took a sharp breathe in and looked around the empty car park. I looked at the empty spot and I felt alone. I felt alone because he was gone. I looked around the empty car park and expected to see him, standing there but I didn't. He was gone and I still remember. I still remembered because I asked him not it. I asked him not to take the memories away and he didn't. I had heard about the originals but the stories where nothing like the truth. He didn't seem like an evil, killing original vampire. The stories about them where clear though. I would say he was the most like the one called Elijah. He was kind and respectful, but able to snap at a seconds notice and rip someone's head off. I sighed and turned to my car. I can't believe I still remembered. More importantly, why did I still remember? I took a deep breath in and climbed into the car. I had to focus. Mystic Falls was not a place I wanted to spend a lot of time in. I picked up the letter that sat next to me in the car. I read my name scribbled across the top and unfolded it again like I had done a hundred times before. Lexi's name signed the bottom of the letter, before I folded it closed again.

I walked up to the Salvatore boarding house. It looked exactly like Lexi had described it. Lexi had told me about the Salvatore brothers. She had always had a thing for helping people, that's like she was my best friend. She helped people, some times when they didn't deserve it. We both did. I took a long breath and pushed on the door. It opened without effort and I heard people talking inside. I stepped through the threshold with ease and smiled. No humans lived here. That was odd. Most vampires had humans guarding their house, to protect from uninvited people like me. I walked into the living room doorway. That makes things a little easier.  
"He has to be stopped," I heard someone say.  
"I know Tyler. We all know," said a brunette girl to a black headed boy who stood in the corner of the room. I scanned the room quickly. Not including the brunette girl and Tyler; there was a blonde girl and two brunette guys. I cleared my throat and everyone in the room, turned to looked at me. There was a moment of relief as they looked at me like they were expecting someone else, someone worse. Who were they so afraid off? The brunette boy with big puppy dog eyes stepped forward defensively, slipping in front of the brunette girl. I smiled softly. Love was such a beautiful thing.  
"I'm looking for Stefan," I said and everyone turned to look at the last boy. He looked at me. I knew he didn't know who I was, but I was kind of okay with that. Lexi liked Stefan, she thought he was full of good, but everyone was full of good if you looked hard enough.  
"And who are you," he asked almost rudely. I wanted to scoff but I didn't. You didn't scoff at rude people. It only made them worse. I smiled.  
"I'm Rachel, I'm a friend of Lexi's," I said, holding the letter out to him. He looked at me with untrusting eyes. He opened the letter and scanned it quickly.  
"What does the letter say," asked the brunette girl. Stefan seemed to ignore her and looked up at me.  
"Well Rachel I don't need your help," he said, handling the letter to the blonde girl, standing next to him. I just looked at him for a moment and then smiled.  
"Lexi was my best friend Stefan Salvatore, which means I knew everything about her," I said and we stared at each other for a moment.  
"And what is that support to mean," he asked. I smiled.  
"It means that I also know everything about you. So it's too bad whether you want my help or not, because I wasn't actually asking you. I promised Lexi I would look after you and that's what I'm going to do," I said, sternly. The brunette girl looked over the blonde's shoulder at the letter.  
"You knew Lexi," she asked.  
"Well girl that I don't know. It says that I'm here to make sure Stefan doesn't go off the rails and kill lots of innocent people," I said. "Because Lexi seems to think I have nothing better to do with my time." The girl stared at me for a moment as the words sunk in.  
"I'm Elena," she said, holding out her hand. I smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you Elena," I breathed.  
"What are you doing," the boy with the puppy dog eyes asked.  
"Yes we have bigger things to deal with," Tyler snapped, but I didn't look over at him. Elena appeared to ignore them too, though I saw the sadness in her eyes.  
"This is Damon," she said, pointing to the boy with puppy dog eyes. "That's Tyler and this is Caroline," she said. I nodded, knowing full well they were not happy with her choice to include me. I looked at Stefan out of the corner of my eye.  
"When was the last time he fed?"  
"On people," Elena asked and I nodded. "3 months ago." I nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Now isn't a good time to have other person in town," Damon hissed but Elena brushed him off, though as he said the words she hindered almost like she lived for his every word. I looked at the two of them for a moment. I was missing something.  
"What's going on," I asked, this time looking to anyone to answer.  
"Nothing you needed to involve yourself with," Tyler snapped. I turned to look at him but didn't react. He was so angry. He glared at me, like he was ready to run over and rip my heard out. I turned back to Elena.  
"Well, I have to stay," I breathed. "So do I get told about the threat or not?" Stefan gritted his teeth. Elena looked to the others and then back to me.  
"An original vampire called Klaus is in town," Elena said. I nodded. They seem to have a lot of original's living around Mystic Falls.  
"I've heard about Klaus," I said slowly, as the fear in their eyes showed way more than they wanted too. Klaus was someone I had hoped to never meet. I had heard the stories. "Well this trip is becoming slightly more suicidal than first planned. There's no chance he will just leave," I asked. Elena shook her head and Damon laughed bitterly.  
"We wish." I nodded and turned to Stefan.  
"You don't want to just leave town with me, do you," I asked. He just stared blankly at me. I nodded. Lexi had told me that getting her Stefan back would be hard, that the blood turned him into someone else. "Yep. That's what I thought," I said and sighed. "Well this will be fun," I said and smiled at the group in front of me, who would just prefer me to leave. This was one of these times when I hated being Lexi's best friend, but I promised. I always kept my promises.

**P.O.V Klaus**  
"Well this will be fun," I heard someone say as I pushed the doors to the Salvatore boarding house open. It had been hours since I had left Snowflake in the street, and yet I couldn't shake her memory. I guess that was the idea though. It was to have something nice to look back on when reality got a little hard, but I had a feeling reality was always hard. Reality made you have to deal with the other people, something I had to do at this point. The doors smashed against the door and I smirked. I stood in the room and everyone turned to look at me. I saw the fear in their eyes. It almost made me smile. I scanned the room and that's when I saw her. My jaw dropped. She stood to the back of the group. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at me. What was she doing here? Why haven't I compelled her to forget? Why had I agreed to last night? Tyler jumped up at the sight of me but I didn't care. I just looked at her. She took my breath away as I looked at her, so much so that I didn't care about Tyler. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Everyone turned to look at her. I could hear her breathing increase as she looked at me.  
"This is Klaus," Elena said as the girl watched me with curious eyes. She stepped forward. For someone who had seen so must, it was hard to believe that she wasn't scared. She should be scared of me and yet she held herself so well. She held herself like she didn't have a fear in the world. You wouldn't know the difference. You couldn't see from the look on her face that we had met before.  
"Rachel," she said, holding out her hand to me. I smiled without meaning too. Her name was Rachel. Snowflake's name was Rachel. I took her hand in mine. I knew what I should do. I should get rid of her. I should snap her neck before she said anything. I should have made her forget. I should do something but she smiled. Her whole face light up as she smiled. "I've heard a lot of interesting stories about you," she said and I saw the cocky look on her face.  
"I hope some of them where bad," I said and a smile spread across it.  
"Most of them," she breathed and it felt like we were back in the restaurant, taking a break from life. How did she do that? Why did she make me forget?  
"Do you two know each other," Damon asked and Rachel looked sideways at him for a second before looking back to me. She cocked her eye brows and smirked, daring me.  
"No we haven't," I said, looking at her. Her eyes didn't leave mine, but saw the happiness fall from them.  
"I did imagine you a little more terrifying," she said almost bitterly.  
"Watch yourself sweetheart," I said but she just smiled. "Most people who play with fire get hurt."  
"I'm not afraid to get burned," she breathed. I smirked. This girl was something, but she wasn't part of the plan. She was just a girl.

I turned to the others.  
"Now where is our hunter," I asked.  
"He isn't yours," Elena snapped.  
"Why don't you just leave town," Tyler said. I laughed bitterly.  
"I can leave town but I will be taking my hunter and my doppelganger too," I said.  
"Wait? You're not letting me stay, just so you can feed me to your hunter, are you," Rachel asked and I quickly looked back to her. Why was my whole world turning to this girl? Why was she here?  
"What do you know about the hunters," Damon asked, while I just looked at her. How did she know so much?  
"A little. Enough to knew I don't want to piss one off," she said.  
"What are you doing here anyway," I asked.  
"She's here to fight you," Caroline said. I turned to Rachel and raised my eye brows.  
"I'm here to keep Stefan eating bunnies," she said lightly.  
"Are you a bunny eater," I asked. I couldn't be interested in a bunny drinker. She laughed.  
"No way," she said and I almost beamed. "They aren't my thing but Lexi said to do it this way and so that's the way we are going to do it." I just stared at her. This girl was incredible. "Why am I fighting you," she asked. I smirked.  
"I like ripper Stefan," I said and she nodded.  
"So you side with the bunnies," she teased and I chuckled.  
"Something like that," I said and stepped closed to her. Anyone else would be afraid. Why wasn't she? She smiled.  
"Well not that this isn't fun but I'm going to go. So I'll see everyone later," she breathed. She looked at me first. "Have fun with whatever you're doing here, and Stefan," she said, turning away from me. "You and me are going hunting tonight. Have fun," she said and picked up her bag, walking out of the room. I smirked, watching her leave. Wow.

**So feel free to ****tell me what you think :**) And if you have any ideas when I'm happy to hear them :)


	3. Dinner in reality is Déjà vu

**Thank you for all the views :) I'm not sure where I'm going with the idea of the cure, but i hope you like this**

**P.O.V Rachel**  
"What do you know," someone said and I turned around to look at a brunette boy around the age of 17. I stared at him for a moment. This town was full of odd things and odd people.  
"You're the hunter," I breathed. He crossed the distance between us quickly.  
"I'm Jeremy," he said, holding out his hand. I smiled softly, I saw kindness in his eyes.  
"I would prefer not to touch you," I said, looking at his hands. He pulled a confused face.  
"Why?"  
"I would prefer to keep your vampire killer urgers at bay, and that works better if you don't touch me," I said. He stared at me. I was a little surprised the others weren't guarding him. The hunters didn't need guarding, but from what I had been told the vampires in this town wanted him. Klaus wanted him too and that confused me. He was a hunter. They were dangerous.  
"And how do you know that," he asked, letting his hand drop to his side.  
"I've been around for a long time Jeremy," I breathed. "I've heard the stories."  
"That's fun because I heard you tell my friends you didn't know anything about hunters," he said, stepping into my person space.  
"No, I said I knew enough to stay away from them," I said.  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Because I knew that even if we were best friends, you would take that stake from behind your back and drive it into my chest," I breathed as the two of us, stared at each other. A flicker of worry washed over his face. I was more aware of my surroundings than he thought.  
"Why aren't you scared," he asked, almost annoyed at how calm I was.  
"Because I could beat you if I needed too," I said as he reached for the stake tucked into his pants. "I'm a vampire and your a 17 year old child." There was a flash and he ran at me. I flipped him over me and onto the ground, the stake in my hand. I lend down next to him. "Let's make one thing clear, Jeremy. I don't want to be here. I would prefer to be on the other side of the world, drinking in Japan with the current emperor and empress, but I'm not. I'm here to help Stefan. So that's what I'm going to do and I would prefer you and me not have any more problems." Jeremy jumped up and turned to look at me. We stared at each other for a moment before he nodded, taking a step away from me. I smiled softly. "And I don't think any of your friends need to know about this. They don't like me as it is," I said and he smiled softly.  
"Jeremy," Elena called out and we both turned to look at her. "What's going on here," she asked. Jeremy and I looked at each other.  
"Nothing," I said.  
"We were just talking," Jeremy said as Elena walked over to him, putting herself between me and Jeremy.  
"Jeremy I think you should go back inside," Elena said sternly and I laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"I think I'm fine," Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at me, ignoring Elena. "Who are you," he asked. I smiled.  
"Rachel," I said, holding the stake out to him. Jeremy took the stake. Elena look at the two of us.  
"Yes, well Rachel is just leaving," she said, trying to turn Jeremy away from me.  
"Actually I want her help," Jeremy said. I smiled as Elena stared blankly at us.  
"No Jer," Elena said, but he brushed her off.  
"What would you like help with Jeremy," I asked. He smirked at me.  
"To hunt."  
"Hunt what," I asked.  
"I want you to teach me to hunt vampires." I laughed.  
"Why would I help teach you how to attack me," I asked. "That's like a human giving a gun to someone who's robbing their house." Jeremy thought for a moment and then this look played across his face.  
"You want to stay here," he asked and I just stared at him. He nodded and then continued. "So if you help me..."  
"You'll ask them not to kill me," I said lightly. He just nodded. "Fine," I said and smiled. "I'll help, but first I have to go annoy Stefan about eating bunnies again," I said and turned away from them with a smile on my face.

* * *

**P.O.V Klaus**  
I walked into the bar and smirked, seeing her sitting at the bar. I walked over and sat down next to her.  
"So your names Rachel," I asked. Her hand tensed around her glass. I thought it would shatter under the pressure.  
"Oh do you remember who I am now," she asked bitterly, not looking up at me, picking a sip from her drink.  
"And here I thought you would be happy I didn't erase your memories," I said, holding my hand up for a drink.  
"Oh I'm thrilled. I'm glad I can remember the night I have to pretend never happened," she said bitterly, looking up at me. There was this amazing fire in her eyes as she looked at me. She was angry and yet so warm at the same time.  
"Do you want me to erase your memories," I growled. Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It had meant to be an empty threat, said out of anger. I didn't want her to forget, but there was now more seriousness to it as she looked at me.  
"Do you want too," she asked and this lost look covered her face. The look Helen of Troy would have had on her face, to bring about the Trojan War. I would have fought a war for this girl. Rachel stared at me. Her eyes searching for something.  
"Well no," I said and we just looked at each other. No, I didn't want to remove her memories. I wanted her to have them. I wanted her here, though I knew it wasn't a good idea. I was a Hybrid. I knew that love was a weakness and yet I still wanted her around. She had this spark.  
"Well then no," she said after a moment. "Why would I want to forget if you don't want to," she asked and I had to think for a moment. No one had asked my opinion or feelings on something in over 100 years. Why did this girl want my opinion?  
"Why do you care," I asked. She took in a deep breath and smiled softly.  
"I don't mind you. I mean based on what I had heard about the originals, and how you acted last night as Hybrid I thought you were Elijah. He is meant to be the more understanding and honourable one out of the originals, but I'm pleasantly surprised," she said, with brilliant twinkle in her eyes.  
"You thought I was understanding?" She smiled at me.  
"Well you didn't kill me last night or ease my memories or kill me this morning when reality through us back together. So yes. I did," she said. "You could have. You probably should have," she said and I nodded. How was this girl finding goodness in me? My goodness was long gone. I didn't have any to find.  
"Can I buy you a drink," I said and she smiled softly.  
"I already have one," she said, holding up her glass. Was it odd how crashed I felt that this girl had said no? It was just a drink. She was just a girl... but she was a snowflake. A one in a million. "But," she said and looked up at me with her blue innocent eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "After this one, I would love to have one with you. I would love to meet Klaus."

**P.O.V Rachel**  
I looked across at him as he pushed the drink across the bar to me.  
"So I met your hunter," I said and smiled, as he looked up at me.  
"Really," he asked, taking a sip from his drink. "And what did you think?" I smiled.  
"Well, I think you must want something really badly from him, if he's still alive," I breathed and I watched as this impressed look covered his face. I know I looked 18 but it was surprising when even vampires didn't think I knew that much.  
"And what did they tell you," he asked. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Nothing. I didn't really get a chance to ask any questions. They aren't very trusting people," I said. "I'm actually surprised they are hanging out with him, given his desire to kill them all in their sleep." He titled his head to the side and looked at me. I smiled. I knew that look. He was tested. He wanted to know how much I knew. "I know he wants too. He's a hunter. Hunters want to kill vampires. That's what they do."  
"And how do you know that, Miss Rachel," he asked.  
"I would prefer Snowflake if your going to use my name with that tone."  
"With what tone?"  
"That suspicion tone everyone in this town gets when I admit I know anything."  
"So why do you admit it then," he asked. I smiled.  
"Because I don't want to lie." He chuckled and shook his head.  
"And why is that?" I smiled.  
"If you have to ask, then you probably wouldn't understand," I breathed.  
"You don't like to lie," he breathed.  
"Something like that," I said. He chuckled. "Don't laugh. I know you think, I'm only new because I have faith but I'm not."  
"Well aren't you a girl of many mysteries," he breathed. I smirked, standing up.  
"Well if you take me to dinner then I might just tell you a bit about me," I said and smirked. "Rachel is equally as interesting as Snowflake." He stood up too but there was this looked in his eye that was different. It was dangerous.  
"Does that mean you were lying to me the other night," he asked. I opened my mouth and I knew this sad look covered my face for a moment. I could hear the actual question in his voice. He doubted me. I looked at him softly.  
"You don't need to doubt me Klaus," I said. He bit back a scoff.  
"People in the world lie for enjoyment," he said, standing very close to me. "They have for hundreds of years."  
"I'm not the rest of the world," I said and he stared at me for a moment. "I get that you don't trust me. I don't exactly understand why, but I get it."  
"How? How can you get it? You don't know me," he snapped, but I didn't move.  
"No I don't, but we can't be friends if you don't trust me. So compel me," I said. "If you want to know, if I'm being honest. Compel me," I breathed.  
"Your willing to be compelled," he asked, with this shocked look on his face.  
"I'm not afraid. I've watched enough people be compelled to know," I said and he just looked at me. "Compulsion isn't always a bad thing. Some people need it." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. His eyes ran over me, looking for something, something their wouldn't find. After a moment he cleared his throat.  
"So do you want to go to dinner," he asked and I smiled.  
"Yes," I said. "I would love too, but somewhere else."

I smiled as he opened the door to the restaurant. I slid inside.  
"Names," asked the waiter.  
"Miss Snowflake," I said and felt Klaus's eyes on me. I turned to look at him. "I think we had better luck with those names," I muttered to low for the waiter to hear. I saw a smile creep onto Klaus's face.  
"And you sir," the waiter asked, looking to Klaus. Klaus looked at me and I smiled. His eyes twinkled.  
"Mr Hybrid," he said and the waiter nodded. I beamed at him.  
"It's nice to see you again Hybrid," I said.  
"It's my pleasure," he said and smirked. It was sad that a boy with such a beautiful smile never did. Klaus should smile more enough. He held out his arm and I linked mine with his. "Dinner," he asked and I smiled as we walked over to our table. He pulled out my chair and I smiled, taking a seat. He sat down across from me.  
"So, am I allowed to ask personal questions this time," I asked. He chuckled.  
"And what kind of questions would that be," he teased. I smirked.  
"Well, you said you were 23," I started.  
"And you said you were 18," he cut in. I smiled.  
"I did, because I am. I've been 18 for over 800 years," I said. He laughed and then took a minute to look me over. I felt his eyes on me, like he was trying to see into my soul.  
"800 years," he questioned. I smiled.  
"Age is just a number," I teased. He laughed.  
"Yes, after 1000 years I know, but I'm curious..."  
"As to how I still trust people," I finished. He nodded. I smiled sadly. "It took a long time for me to trust people, but I had a few good friends who convinced me."  
"How long did it take," he asked. I smiled softly.  
"A few hundred years," I breathed. "I don't regret it though. I did so many amazing things. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He opened his mouth to say something and I laughed. "Nope. My turn to ask the next question," I said. He nodded and closed his mouth, even though I could see the question swimming around in his eyes. "Is your name actually Klaus?"  
"What kind of a question is that," he chuckled.  
"I just don't think Klaus is a very nice name. It kind of reminds me of the name you would give a monster in a kid's nightmare," I said. He laughed.  
"Well I can say I have never heard someone say that. Though I have been called a monster," he said and I smiled. He was not the only one to be called a monster over the years. "But it's Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson," he breathed.  
"Like Bond, James Bond," I teased and I saw the light in his eyes. He was actually happy. "Well I think I like the name Nik better," I said.  
"Well you have too, after you call Klaus a monster's name," he said and I laughed.  
"I'm sorry," I said and smiled.  
"What about you?" I shrugged.  
"Rachel. I've always been Rachel," I said.  
"It's a nice name," he breathed and I looked up at him. I smiled softly.  
"Thanks," I breathed. He and I just looked at each other for a moment. He wasn't the only one to need a break from life. "So," I asked. "You want to argue about the best wine," I teased, holding up the menu to him. A smiled played across him face.  
"Only you could think, you know better," he said and I beamed, as he picked up his menu.

"So how is it going with Stefan," he asked and I smiled, forking food into my mouth.  
"Okay," I breathed and he chuckled, looking up at me with a smile. "You know what I don't get though."  
"Why they haven't killed the hunter," he asked. I laughed.  
"No, I kind of figured he's related to one or more of them," I said.  
"Well aren't you smart," he teased. "What's your question then?"  
"Why you like Stefan? He seems like such a bore to me really," I said. He laughed and took a sip from his drink.  
"He used to be fun, before when he was the ripper."  
"So that's why you want the ripper Stefan back," I asked. "Because you think he's more fun."  
"Something like that," he said. I stared at him.  
"Want to elaborate," I asked.  
"He was my best friend for a time," he breathed. I smiled.  
"I had a best friend," I breathed.  
"The reason why you are here?" I smiled.  
"Yes, I promised a friend," I said and laughed. "It's not all bad though," I said and smirked at him.  
"And why's that," he asked. I picked up my glass and took a sip, looking at him.  
"It did lead me to you, Mr Hybrid," I breathed. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled. I could see the small amount of doubt in his eyes but he pushed it away.  
"The pleasure was all mine," he said and held his glass out to me. I smiled.  
"It better have been," I said and beamed at him, clinking my glass against his. "I expect the best," I breathed and he smiled as we looked at each other.

**P.O.V Klaus**  
"Elvis Presley would have to be my favourite," I said as we walked out of the restaurant. She laughed. Her laughed was so full of light that it made me smile. She shook her head.  
"No, really," she asked.  
"What you disagree," I asked. She turned around to look at me and smiled.  
"There are like 100 better people. Their was a girl from a village I lived in for a while in 1700's, who was best then him," she said, walking down the front steps of the restaurant. I smiled. It was funny how even though I had lived through it, she made it seem so much better. She made a totally different view on life.  
"Well maybe I just know more about music than you," I said and she laughed.  
"Maybe," she said and looked up at me. Her blue innocent eyes looked into mine. "But your wrong," she said proudly, leaning against the car. I laughed and looked at her. I reached out and touched her cheek with my hand. "I'm feeling a bit of Déjà vu," she breathed, closing her eyes as I touched her cheek. Why did this girl see so much good in me? Why did she trust me?  
"Well I promise not to run away this time," I said and opened her eyes to look at me.  
"Good," she said and giggled, biting her lip. "Because I can't drive home," she breathed. I laughed, as she looked up to me.  
"I'll drive you home." I saw this twinkle in her eye as she smiled.  
"Thank you," she breathed as she looked at me. I had given up hope a long time ago that I would find someone and yet this girl gave me hope. She looked at me and she smiled. She smiled because of me and I smiled because of her. "I knew there was a gentlemen in you somewhere," she teased, climbing into the car.

I drove up to her house. I climbed out of the car and was at her car door before she had opened it. She smiled.  
"Why thank you," she teased, as I took her hand and helped her out of the car.  
"So," I said as we walked up her front steps. "Dinner tomorrow," I asked and I could hear the nervous tone in my voice. Why was I nervous? She smiled.  
"Yes," she said and I couldn't help but smile. "Dinner would be amazing." I nodded. She lent forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Nik," she whispered. and turned away from me. I smiled as she unlocked her house. She turned back to look at me and smiled. I nodded my head.  
"Goodnight Rachel," I said and turned to my car. Wow.

**I would love reviews :) and any ideas would also be amazing **


End file.
